The Last Song
by HapHazardHonobian
Summary: “What if you wasted love and our love in time disappeared...And the sad song ends up being the last song you'll ever hear...”


The Last Song - Rihanna

"_What if you wasted love and our love in time disappeared...And the sad song ends up being the last song you'll ever hear..."_

I can't **breathe**...

Mr. Schuester gulps as his eyes jump to the heart-monitor.

I never thought that this would be the end...

Kurt walks quickly out of the room crying as the machine signals the alarm.

I watch, terrified, as her hand goes limp and slides out of my own.

Finn bows his head and cries.

No more "_RuPaul_" or "_Manhands_"...Even though the names had since then turned into playful banter...

While choking back sobs, I stiffen as Noah places his hand on my shoulder and slowly squeezes.

I turn and look at him.

"Rachel...I..."

Screaming I begin to punch him with all the force I can muster.

Noah looks at me his resolve breaking, and cries freely as each blow lands against his chest.

My screams die into gut-wrenching sobs as I fall into his waiting arms.

We sink to the ground and I gag as I see the nurse put a blanket over my angel's body...

******

It's snowing when it should be raining.

"We are gathered here today to..."

I blocked the minister's voice out and looked at my fellow gleemates.

Tina, Mercedes, and Artie are sniffling, Finn is shaking, Kurt is trying to calm himself down by tapping his foot, and Noah is gripping my hand tighter as he blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall.

Brittany is crying on Santana's shoulder and Santana is rubbing her knee in comfort.

The minister soon nods for me to come upfront.

I take a deep breath and begin to sing.

"It was hard but I'd do it again...Holding hands with my friend again...But then again...Maybe we gave our all...A song we'll never forget..."

As I sang memories came flooding back to me.

"_I love you."_

_My head snaps up and my mouth dropped open._

"_You...You love me?"_

"_Of course I do Berry. Did you think I just hung around you because I hate you?"_

"_Well no but I didn't know that you cared that deeply for me."_

_Quinn sighs and rests her face in the crook of my neck._

"_Rach..."_

"_I love you too." I say with a wide smile._

"Baby let 'em play it...Maybe it'll save the world...They're gonna miss hearing it when it's gone...But it's time to turn on...The last song...The last song..."

"_Rachel I'm keeping her."_

"_Are you serious Quinn? Because the last time you said that you would keep her you ended up—"_

_Quinn kisses me slowly and then pulls back smiling at my content expression._

"_Yes I'm serious. I want Jen to know her mothers."_

"_That is so great! I can't wait to--Mothers?"_

"What if we left every moment that we could spare...And the perfect song will end up being the last song you'll ever hear..."

"_I want them to know about us Quinn."_

"_I am a pregnant teen... I can't have 'gay' written on top of that label."_

_My eyes narrow at her statement._

"_Well then this won't work... I can't keep pretending that we still hate each other. I can't stand the way that I have to be two different people for one you."_

_Quinn drops her head in shame._

"_I'm sorry Rachel...I just don't think I can come out of the closet yet... If my parents ever found out..."_

"_I know...It was selfish of me to say... Just promise me that you will tell them someday in the near future."_

"_I promise."_

"You'll never know when a song's gonna play...The last song you hear is the one you made..."

I tremble as I look at her casket as it is slowly being lowered into the ground.

Kneeling down as I sing, I place a rose onto her coffin.

I stand up and continue to watch my baby being lowered into the ground.

"Your song was beautiful...That's why I started singing it...But this song is our song...It's playing 'til the end...Even if it is..."

My voice falters as I begin to cry as they start to shovel dirt onto the coffin.

"The last song...The last song...But if you're wasting love...Then all of our time disappears..."

I sink to the ground staring at the pile of dirt before me.

My Glee members come up to me and kneel down around me.

My eyes are full of sorrow as I look up at them sadly unable to finish.

They all embrace me and sing the last lines.

"And the perfect song ends up being the last song you'll ever hear..."

She was my inspiration...My love...My life...Fuck the star metaphor... What's the point of striving to be someone great if you don't have anyone great to be there for you?


End file.
